Written in the Stars
by golfer-girl-39
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love, but society doesnt want them to be together. The story of their love with each other. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Written in the Stars

She was the person he hated the most. Those honey brown eyes and bushy brown hair; the way she always knew the answer to everything and was always top in their classes. She could read him like an open book, even when he tried to hard to hide from her. He hated her because she could break through the mask he always wore and with one glance from that stupid know it all, his guard came crashing down. He hated her for all the things she did to him without even knowing it; the control she had over him made him hate her ever more. And worse, she had no idea what she did to him every time she yelled at him or even just walked into the room.

The day they became friends, if at all possible, his hate doubled. Every time she laughed at him or with him, or even when she asked him a simple question he began to loath her existence. He knew they shouldn't be friends, it wasn't socially acceptable for him to even be in the same room as the stupid girl let alone enjoy the company she provided. When he realized this fact, he became angrier.

Every day he would write down what he hated the most about her and slowly the list grew longer. With each passing day they became closer and closer friends and as a result he began to despise her more. Yet somehow, he found he could not live without her…

Suddenly it became apparent that he loved hating her, so much so he hated her more. The thing he hated the most about Hermione Granger however, was that he, Draco Malfoy, couldn't be with her, no matter how much he loved her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She didn't know how it happened; but she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. She knew it could never work out between them; he hated her so much it hurt. Yet there were times she would see something in his eyes, and unknown emotion longing to show itself that she couldn't quite place, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

She longed to be in his arms, run her fingers through his silky blonde hair. She wanted to look in his eyes and have him tell her she was the one he wanted, the one he loved, the one he couldn't live without. He heart clenched at this thought; it was so far from reality that she knew it would make it worse just thinking about him.

But she couldn't not think about him; he haunted her every second, every minute, every day. He was everywhere. When she saw him in the halls or classes she felt her heart skip a beat with pain and longing…how she wanted to have him in her life as more than society would allow.

Things began to change eventually; they became friends, if one could call their relationship that. It had all started with an assignment at school. For a normal couple of people, this would spark hope of developing friendship and hopefully a relationship, but for her, it just got more painful.

Even though she was able to see him more and more, laugh with him, and talk to him as if they were good friends, something was different. There was a space between them that was growing. It pained her because no matter how much he hated her, she loved him back just as much. How it happened is a mystery, but no matter what happened between them, they could never be together, no matter how much she loved him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The greatest night of his life was the day she told him she loved him back. They had been walking around the lake together talking about life in general. He had been extremely sad when he found out his mother had died of an unusual illness and Hermione being the good friend decided he needed some fresh air.

They wondered out around the school grounds and just talked. He had been debating telling her that he loved her, but what good would it do? She would never feel the same way and he would just be crushed as a result. In his mind there was no sense in telling her, besides why would she even believe him anyway? He taunted her for 6 years and now had suddenly fallen in love with her? It wasn't a very believable story, even in his own mind.

He figured that it had been a slow process, he just wasn't aware of it until recently. It must have started in his second year when he called her a mudblood for the first time. It was the boy teasing the girl he liked just so she wouldn't find out his true feelings for her.

Somewhere along the line it just happened. As they walked along the lake, they began talking about people in their lives they loved: friends, family, favorite pets. Hermione asked if he had ever been in love before. It seemed a personal question, but he felt it needed an answer. He told her he _was_ in love, but it was with someone who would never love him back. He talked about how it hurt him every time he saw her and couldn't touch her, every time he talked to her and couldn't tell her he loved her. He talked about how much it hurt him that they could never be together.

That was when he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up into his eyes; he could tell she was crying. Perhaps she knew how he felt; maybe she was in love with Potter or the Weasel. Seeing the pained expression on her face made him hurt more; more than anything in the world, he wanted to hold her and tell her she was the one who he loved so much it hurt and that everything would be okay.

He realized then that they had stopped walking; they both just stood there under the star looking in each others eyes. It was then that she asked him who it was that caused him so much grief and pain. He looked back at her with a pained expression similar to hers and told her that she didn't want to know, that it would hurt her just as much.

She kept asking and asking and asking and finally he whispered one word. He said you. It was at this point that she had let the tears in her eyes flow freely. For she knew that she loved him too.

However, it wasn't tears of joy that fell from her brown eyes. It was because they both knew that it could never be, they could never be together. They loved each other, but in this situation, they could never be together.

Draco was so happy to hear her say she loved him too, yet even in this happy moment, his heart sank a little. The fact that they couldn't be together made that night the greatest night of his life, and the worst. By knowing she loved him back and still not being able to be together was painful. The night she said she loved him, his heart broke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he talked about the love that would never be returned, she knew that he was he talking about her, but somehow her heart still skipped a beat when she heard him mumble that it was her he loved. On a night like that they should have felt happiness as they realized their love for one another; however in their situation it only brought more pain. The fact that in any other situation they could have been together made them feel the pain of the world.

Even as she told him that she loved him back, she felt her heart breaking; tears slid down her cheeks with each word she said. They both knew that they would never be accepted and it hurt her more to know she could never be in his arms; she knew that she would have to get over him and move on.

She couldn't love him, she wasn't supposed to love him, and he wasn't supposed to love her back. She told herself that she only loved him because she wasn't allowed to love him.

They decided to lay down on the grass and just look at the sky filled with star, each lost in their own thoughts and worlds. She barely even felt him grab her hand within his own and just hold it. This was their time together, with the world asleep and just the two of them alone.

Her heart broke more as she thought about how they would have to go back to hating each other in the morning, but she decided to enjoy the time, however short it was, they had together.

Even though they would move on and live semi-happy lives with other people, they both knew they would always have this one moment together. The moment when houses or blood didn't matter; when there wasn't good or evil. It was just the two of them loving each other and looking at the stars. Every time she looks at the stars, she will remember that night when she found and lost love. When she sees the stars, she will think of him, knowing that no matter where he is, he's thinking of her too.


End file.
